fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Automaton Massacre
Created by ExerciseDancefloors. About the Verse Automaton Massacre ''is a Dystopian Cyberpunk franchise taking place in the not-too-distant future. The story follows an extremely advanced robot known as Nanako, who, after the apparent suicide of her creator (whom she was built to look after and protect), locks herself into stasis and remains undiscovered for decades. When she is finally uncovered by a group of robotics engineers, Nanako realizes that she must find a new purpose- one that involves combat (her specialty). After discovering a city inhabited strictly by mechanoids, she joins up with a gladiatorial organization known as the Automaton Massacre Fight Club. It is in this "club" that she finds her social niche- to prove that she is the most powerful robot on the planet; as her creator had originally intended. However, Nanako quickly discovers that not all of the robots involved are friendly. In fact, many of them were created for the sole purpose of mindless and utter destruction; a goal that she herself is programmed to defend against. Shadowy figures lurk deep within the ranks; plotting to gather an army for the ultimate domination of Earth- and the extinction of all mankind. Gathering together a team of fellow androids, Nanako must develop a fighting force capable of dealing with any possible threat- internal or external. She may have been designed for combat, but she was destined to ''protect, not destroy. The Setting The story takes place on a mostly barren earth, where any remaining organic life is viewed as outdated and mostly unheard of. Through unknown means, mechanical beings have usurped control from mankind and driven them into hiding; only around 2% of the world's original population is still alive. Living within cluttered cities and the decimated ruins of human civilization, automatons struggle to go about their daily lives due to a shortage of maintenance supplies -- which have been hoarded by an elite few. With almost no other options, they have turned to destroying each other for compensation from the aforementioned elite -- who merely use them as a source of entertainment while they secretly plot to wipe out the remainder of mankind. Power of the Verse (TBA) Supporters / Opponents Supporters * Opponents * Neutral * Terminology of the Verse (TBA) Signature Abilities * Black Hole Creation (Used by Nadir) * Electricity Manipulation (Used primarily by Triode Onizaki and Nanako Jinnouchi) * Durability Negation (Used primarily by Diode Onizaki, Nadir, Nanako, and Yuko Jinnouchi) * Pressure Manipulation (Used by all High-Level Androids) * Aura and Chi (Used by all High-Level Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids via Power Channeling) * Gravity Manipulation (Used by Nadir and Nanako) * Hellfire Manipulation (Used by Kaida Ryujin) * Darkness Manipulation (Used by Desukumo and Nadir) * Mind Manipulation (Used primarily by Desukumo via Corruption) * Rage Power (Used by Kaida, Nanako, and Yuko) * Empathic Manipulation (Potentially usable by all Androids ((self-only)) * Berserk Mode (Used primarily by Kaida and Hideto Urochi) * Acid Manipulation (Used primarily by Desukumo, formerly used by Nanako) * Telekinesis (Used by Nadir, Triode, Diode, and Yuko) * Teleportation (Used by Nadir and Yuko) * Energy Manipulation (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Resistance (Used in various ways by all of the characters) * Energy Projection (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Enhanced Senses (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Enhanced Physiology (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Information Analysis (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Reality Warping (Used by Nadir, Keizeru, and Yuko) * Shapeshifting (Used by Yuko) * Intangibility (Used by Yuko and Nadir) * Invulnerability (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids in various ways) * Immortality (Used by various characters) * Longevity (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Forcefield Creation (Used by all High-Level Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Sealing (Used by Nadir) * Magnetism Manipulation (Used by all Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids in various ways) * Time Stop (Used by Hycronox, Nadir, Yuko, and Kino Sigmus) * Time Manipulation (Used by Yuko, Keizeru, and Nadir) * Spatial Manipulation (Used by Nadir, Yuko, and Keizeru) * Space-Time Manipulation (Used by Keizeru, Nadir, and Yuko) * Portal Creation (Used by Nadir, Nanako, Kaida, Yuko, and Keizeru) * Information Manipulation (Used by all High-Level Mechanoids, Cyborgs, and Androids) * Ability Replication (Used by Nanako, Kaida, and the rest of their team; also utilized by Keizeru, Yuko, and many other characters) * Attack Reflection (Used by most characters in the franchise) * (TBA) Characters Mechanoids / Androids * Nanako Jinnouchi * Hideto Urochi * Satoshi Nakamura * Diode Onisaki * Kaida Ryujin * Sayako Nishimoto * Keizeru * Desukumo * Triode Onisaki * Kino Sigmus * Nadir * Raizen * Fleizer * Saedus * Yuko Jinnouchi * Nira Ververus Humans * Akira Jinnouchi * Yuko Jinnouchi (Formerly) Organizations and Teams Nanako's Team * Nanako Jinnouchi (Founder, Leader) * Satoshi Nakamura * Kaida Ryujin * Hideto Urochi * Sayako Nishimoto The Circuit ''' * Diode Onizaki (Founder, Co-Leader) * Triode Onizaki (Leader) * Fleizer * Saedus * The Bleeders * Android Synth Puppets '''Widow Station * Desukumo * Triode Onisaki (Formerly) * The Bleeders (Formerly) AMFC Board of Executives * Akira Jinnouchi (Founder, Former Leader) (Deceased) * Yuko Jinnouchi (Co-Founder, Former Co-Leader) * Kino Sigmus (Current Leader) * Hycronox * Query * Nadir (Formerly) * Kaida Ryujin (Formerly, was known as "Ryumi") * Raizen * Keizeru (Formerly) The Hidden Elite * Yuko Jinnouchi * Nadir Neutral * Keizeru * Nira Ververus * Trivia (TBA) Gallery Category:Verses Category:Science Fantasy Verses Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages